


.пачка презервативов и гематоген.

by lemon_piece



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Master Hatake Kakashi, Student Uzumaki Naruto, Teacher Hatake Kakashi, They're cool, and awesome (love them), hematogenous, kakashi is cool as always, konoha school, pack of condoms (I'm not kidding lol it is sorry not sorry yeah), rock lee is working in apothecary, song: high school sweethearts (melanie martinez), song: want you (two feet), uzumaki is awkward as always
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_piece/pseuds/lemon_piece
Summary: — Какаши-сенсей... может мы не пойдём туда, а?— Наруто, — Наруто слышит сквозящую улыбку в мягком голосе даже через чёрную маску, ежедневно скрывающую половину лица за скоплением своих строчек и швов. — Не беспокойся, всё пройдёт быстро. Тебе всего лишь нужно постоять рядом со мной и молчать. У тебя всё получится. Мы идём в аптеку за презервативами, в этом нет ничего страшного!
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 9





	.пачка презервативов и гематоген.

**Author's Note:**

> я не знаю, почему написала этот фанфик. просто захотелось. всё началось с безобидного твита в твиттере и типом: кто из отп скажет презервативы, а кто скромную гематогенку. 
> 
> в итоге родилось это. прошу сильно не бить и, по возможности, указать ошибки (не только орфографические). 
> 
> всё задумывалось как что-то весёлое, но потом к середине стало не весёлым. принцип американской горки? просто скачок, который, по-моему мнению, никуда не должен деться потом. 
> 
> приятно прочтения~
> 
> **melanie martinez** — **high school sweethearts** , под эту песню в основном идея и зародилась, после того поста в тви...
> 
>  **two feet** — **i want it** , а эта песня тупо сама появилась в перемешке. я не жалею. его песни шикарные.

.пачка презервативов и гематоген.

_two feet — i want it_

— Какаши-сенсей... может мы не пойдём туда, а? 

— Наруто, — Наруто слышит сквозящую улыбку в мягком голосе даже через чёрную маску, ежедневно скрывающую половину лица за скоплением своих строчек и швов. — Не беспокойся, всё пройдёт быстро. Тебе всего лишь нужно постоять рядом со мной и молчать. У тебя всё получится. Мы идём в аптеку за презервативами, в этом нет ничего страшного!

Наруто вдруг вспыхивает, порываясь возразить, но только удивлённо вскидывает бровь, когда ладонь Какаши накрывает его рот мягкой на ощупь тканью перчаток без пальцев. Узумаки беспомощно шевелит губами, шипит на толкающего его в сторону дверей Хатаке и, кажется, сдаётся.

Над головами, переливаясь, звенит ветряной колокольчик фиолетового цвета. За кассой стоит парень возраста Наруто с подозрительными, почти круглыми от чего-то глазами, предельно густыми, сведёнными к переносице бровями и невыносимой стрижкой под горшок. Узумаки хмурится, сглатывает и машет головой, пытаясь не опускать взгляд на выглядывающий из под распахнутого кристально белого халата зелёный комбинезон, обтягивающий всё тело. Он бы не выдержал ни минуты в этом месте, если бы не тихие шаги Хатаке где-то рядом. 

При взгляде на него внутри взрывается странный, непонятный ураган. Наруто бегло скользит по точёным бровям, по отведённым от витрины глазам, направленным в пол, по сомкнутым под тканью маски губам, словно тот задумался о чём-то своём. Но через несколько секунд переводит взгляд в сторону цветов на небольшом подоконнике. Хатаке снова улыбается уголками глаз, вытягивает руку в сторону и приободряюще похлопывает его по плечу. Аптекарь за стойкой сжимает губы в тонкую полоску и хмурится сильнее.

Наруто ведёт головой в сторону, цепляясь за рукав косухи Какаши, заставляя чуть-чуть развернуться в свою сторону. Старший опускает невидящий взгляд на пальцы, касающиеся его руки, и затем переводит его на горящие изнутри голубые глаза. Лёгкий кашель со стороны аптекаря заставляет отвернуться, вздрагивая от неожиданности. Рука продолжает висеть в воздухе с молчаливыми словами мнущегося под боком Узумаки.

— Какаши-сенсей... — Наруто, наконец, неуверенно шепчет, обхватывая его запястье второй рукой. — Ну вот сдались вам эти презервативы, чёрт бы их побрал, а? Может пойдём уже? 

— Да ты покраснел, Наруто... — Хатаке ухмыляется, слабо пожимает плечами и возвращается к витрине. Узумаки не просто так попался на его пути и согласился пойти следом. — Что по-твоему приятнее: клубника или... 

— Что!? — Наруто неосознанно отходит в сторону под пристальным взглядом аптекаря с неизменным выражением лица и снова начинает шептать: — Какаши... с-с... 

— Сенсей? — Хатаке нарочито усмехается, читает по губам совсем другое, и указывает пальцем на пачку с клубничным рисунком, после чего снова склоняется к Наруто. — Прекрати называть меня извращенцем на людях, Наруто... если я что-то читаю пока вы тренируетесь, это не значит, что я... 

— Вы извращенец, Какаши-сенсей... — невозмутимо говорит Узумаки и смотрит в упор, выпуская его запястье из руки. 

Хатаке ведёт плечами в стороны, бросая короткий взгляд запястье. Задумчиво потирает шею и выпрямляется. Наруто начинает действовать на него дурманяще, опьяняет своим присутствием так, что становится не по себе. С тех пор, как Какаши сменил их старого тренера по боевым искусствам, Наруто, как и Саске с Сакурой, практически ни на шаг не отходил от него. Ничего, что бы произошло между ними четырьмя, не выходило за пределы зала, не выйдет и после. Какаши смотрит в потолок, выдыхает, продолжая думать о ставшей практически несущественной разнице в пять с половиной лет. 

_«...идиот...»_ , — он задерживает взгляд на аптекаре, вскинувшем бровь, и снова пожимает плечами. — _«...этого куда более чем достаточно...»_

Ему нравится ловить Наруто во время тренировок. Нравится обнимать по-дружески после тренировок или во время совместных вылазок. Но Наруто каждый раз краснеет и пытается выскользнуть даже тогда, когда закрытый Саске идёт навстречу. Какаши не раз думал о том, как всё выглядит со стороны, старался, чтобы не возникало недоразумений, но ни Ирука-сенсей, ни Хокаге Цунаде ничего не говорили, словно всё было в порядке. Только сам он перестал чувствовать, что делает всё правильно. Может он и не перестаёт контактировать с ними, но придерживается своего, не лезет в зону личного комфорта больше, чем ему позволяют. 

Воспоминания о первом дне тренировок всплывают в памяти непрошенными отрывками, врываются, вгрызаются во всё, что не имеет к ним отношения, что противоречит.

_«...неудача, наруто...»_

_«...да вы извращенец, какаши-сенсей...»_

_«...это просто «добраться до рая»...»_

_«...но это роман для взрослых...»_

_«...я уже взрослый для этого...»_

Это была проверка на командую работу. Их цель — колькольчики на ремне Какаши, которые нужно было незаметно забрать. Наруто попался первым, утонул в захвате, когда Хатаке всего лишь читал книгу, едва успевая отодвинуться, чтобы не получить коленом в живот..

_«...наруто, пять секунд, чтобы ты успел выхватить бубенцы...»_

_«... какие... бубенцы...моя цель колокольчики...»_

_«...твоя ладонь не в том месте, промазал...»_

Тогда ладонь вместо колокольчиков ошибочно накрыла ремень, промазав всего лишь на сантиметр. Старшему было достаточно пары секунд, чтобы бесшумно схлопнуть половинки раскрытой книги, опрокинуть Наруто на спину и захватить покрасневшие от разрастающегося возмущения щёки большим и указательным пальцами. И захватить так, что Наруто надолго запомнил, что глаза у Какаши странные.

В них он не видит того, что происходит в глазах Саске или Сакуры. В красноватом всегда много всего, а чёрные вкрапления только всё усложняют. Чёрный кажется безразличным, но он намного глубже, если присмотреться. Если смотреть в оба сразу, даже если пару секунд, то будто бы погружаешься в омут с головой, без возможности осмотреться, потому что над поверхностью одна беспросветная ночь.

— Какаши-сенсей... мы опаздываем... 

— А... забыл только тебе сказать... — Какаши вскидывает руку и кладёт ладонь на затылок, запуская пальцы в волосы, и неловко посмеивается. — Сегодня мы свободны... пачку презервативов и... _гематогенку._

— Что!? — Наруто в свою очередь пытается собраться и перестать краснеть после вкрадчивого, низкого и хриплого голоса Какаши. Он не меняется в лице, словно так и должно быть, словно двадцать пять сейчас Наруто, а ему — почти двадцать. — Какого... 

— Это всё? — Аптекарь Ли фыркает в кулак, бросая короткий взгляд на Наруто. — Могу подсказать ещё пару...

— Я беру для себя, — Хатаке снова смеётся, закидывая руку на плечо Наруто. 

— Отвалите, Какаши-сенсей… отшельник-извращенец, блять... чтобы я ещё раз к вам навстречу пош… 

— Наруто? — Хатаке вскидывает бровь.

— Какаши? — Узумаки фыркает в ответ, пожимая плечами. _Ничего_ не произошло. 

— _Наруто_?

— _Какаши_?

— Деньги? Прошу, простите, мне нужно на обед. Уже подходит моё время. 

Хатаке хмыкает в ответ, удерживает рвущегося наружу Наруто на месте, и расплачивается. За дверью и звоном ветряных колокольчиков тихо так же, каким спокойным казалось лицо аптекаря после их ухода. Наруто продолжает идти на шаг шире, отходит в сторону из захвата и вдруг останавливается, едва не спотыкаясь о попавший под ногу носок ботинка Какаши.

— Какаши-сенсей...

— Уже сенсей... растёшь, Наруто.

— Идите нахер... но сначала... куда мы идём? 

— Ко мне домой. Я больше предпочитаю сверху, чем сни…

— А? — Наруто медленно ведёт бровью, вскидывает обе руки кверху и ударяет его по плечу. — Я не для это шёл с вами, чтобы вы говорили на тему того, что мне не очень нравится, чёрт возьми. Вам надо было брать Сакуру-чан.

— Са-сакуру? — Какаши невольно вздыхает. — Идиот.

— Это было грубо, скрытый извращенец. 

Наруто, задумываясь, снова начинает шагать следом за Какаши, подтягивающим сползающий край маски. Пальцы цепляются за тонкую нитку, едва-едва приоткрывая кожу, и сразу же прячут обратно за ухо. Узумаки прищуривает глаза, фыркает, засовывая руки в карманы толстовки, и переводит взгляд на облака.

— Значит, мы переходим на новый уровень отношений, Какаши-сенсей?

— А? У нас нет отношений. 

— Но вы бы не повели незнакомого человека к себе домой, хм...

Какаши тяжело выдыхает, вынимает из кармана гематоген и кидает в сторону Наруто. Просто быть честным хотя бы с самим собой требует слишком многого.

— Но я не просил...

— Я предпочитаю _квартиру_ сверху, а не снизу. Моя, например, выходит на крышу. 

Наруто неловко забирает волосы на затылке, тихо посмеиваясь, и раскрывает упаковку. Тёмная плитка медленно помещается во рту, растворяется на языке отчётливым вкусом мёда и яблок. Какаши смотрит на опущенную голову и пожимает плечами, отводя взгляд на растущие по периметру здания деревья. Пригласить своего ученика к себе домой — не очень разумная идея. Хатаке это понимает и надеется, что презервативы в кармане всё-таки где-нибудь потеряются, иначе он сгорит со стыда. И перед Наруто, и перед Рин, с которой договорился провести свободный вечер.

— Какаши-сенсей... зачем вы купили презервативы и позвали меня к себе домой? Это наталкивает меня на мысль, что у вас завелась подружка, но вы не можете...

— Я покупал для себя. 

— А? Для себя? — Наруто хмурится, выкидывая упаковку в ближайшую мусорку. — Нет, подождите. Если вы покупаете для себя, то... зачем, чёрт побери, они вам тогда нужны, если достаточно руки или чего-то покрепче? Или... вы хотите воспользоваться моей рукой!?

— _Наруто_... — Хатаке от неожиданно брошенного ответа сводит брови к переносице, пытаясь избавиться от картины перед глазами. — Ты... ты должен следить за языком хоть когда-нибудь. 

— Ну, ладно, признавайтесь, Какаши-сенсей, вы хотите устроить сюрприз? — Наруто прижимается рукой к руке, огибая женщину с коляской, и выбегает вперёд. — Ну, Какаши-сенсей, ну скажите, иначе я использую технику соблазнения...

— Идиот? — Хатаке невольно даёт ему подзатыльник.

— Понял. Сдаюсь. У вас тяжёлая рука...

Какаши слабо улыбается, понимая, что никакой техники соблазнения у Наруто нет, и закидывает руку на его плечо. Он и сам не знает, зачем зовёт. Просто хочется. Просто _просто…_ Внутри разливается непонятное липкое чувство, заставляющее тормозить шаг. Держать его вот так, не должно казаться чем-то закрытым, запретным.

— Наруто... — после тихого мычания в ответ, поворачивает голову в его сторону. — Надеюсь, это не выглядит чем-то пугающим...

— А, вы о том, насколько странно вы выглядите или что мы идём к вам домой с пачкой презервативов в кармане? Да, вроде бы, нет. Ничего подозрительного. Но если бы это была Сакура-чан, я бы за вас побоялся... 

— Господи, это всё-таки выглядит странно.

— Я в том плане, что Сакура-чан немного опасная... а ещё она одержимая. Далеко ещё?

— Я думал, тебе нравится Сакура… видишь зелёную крышу? — Хатаке ухмыляется, указывая на третье по счёту здание, и на удивленно раскрытый рот, кивает. — Говорил же, сверху лучше, чем снизу.

— Ну, не всегда.

Наруто пожимает плечами, забегая вперёд, и ждёт пока тот его догонит. Подгоняет, зажимая в кармане монетку, а Хатаке не спешит, проводя пальцами по пепельным волосам. 

Если Какаши понял, то Наруто — нет.

Простая привязанность переросла в чувства более личные и не совсем желательные. Если бы кто-то узнал, Хатаке уже давно бы потерял своё место. 

— Эй! Эй! Эй, Какаши-сенсей, мы поднимаемся?

— Идиот... — ладонь прикрывает глаза от кричащего Наруто, и бросает ключи в его сторону. — На самом верху, точно не ошибёшься... тем более пять этажей... 

Какаши поднимается следом, но замирает на лестнице, отстранённо улавливая проворачивающийся ключ в замочной скважине. Внутри возникает тихое, но капризное забытое желание получить хотя бы каплю любви в ответ. Даже если он не будет слушать, не будет проявлять внимания, ему будет достаточно того, что Наруто не отвернётся. Хатаке бы любил, как умеет, заткнулся бы, если не подходит под ожидания. Он просто принял это. Всё не может быть настолько плохо, чтобы задумываться ночами о решении. 

— Эй, Какаши-сенсей!

— Иду... — тянет он, улыбаясь и словно просыпаясь от оцепенения, сковывающего раз за разом. — Иду... 

Наруто снимает ботинки у порога, шагает вперёд и падает на диван. Стонет от удовольствия, утопая в мягких подушках, и бросает короткий взгляд на замершего в паре шагов Хатаке, сбрасывающего на кресло косуху. Сегодня он странный, его поведение не вяжется с повседневным. Этот образ не вяжется с практически беззаботным и невозмутимым, знающим всё Какаши Хатаке, тренером команды №7 по смешанной борьбе. Наруто склоняет голову набок, отталкивается руками от обивки дивана, подгибая ноги под себя. 

— У вас есть что-нибудь выпить?

— Ты несовершеннолетний... — Хатаке вскидывает бровь, двигаясь в сторону лестницы и замирая на месте. 

— А я и не прошу вас спаивать меня... — Наруто хмурится, касаясь пола ступнями, и смотрит в его сторону. — Чем вы вообще занимаетесь дома, а?

— На кухне... — он машет ладонью в противоположную сторону и прикрывает глаза ладонью. 

Если нет никаких причин, склоняющих чашу весов к ответу, что ничего странного во всём этом нет, почему в голове нет покоя? Почему внутри продолжает шуметь ливневый дождь, проливая всё больше ненужных мыслей, от которых никогда не будет пользы?

Какаши закрывает за собой дверь и запускает ладони в волосы, оттягивая назад, словно пытаясь заставить перестать думать о том, что повлечёт за собой последствия, которые коснутся не только его. Если это не настолько плохо, почему что-то продолжает прорываться изнутри? Пальцы небрежно царапают кожу, безысходно цепляясь за шею, пока глаза прячут всё внутри. Пока дыхание не выравнивается, скрывая волнение. Он всё-таки не должен был делать этого. 

— _Твою мать..._

По гладкой поверхности двери проходится пара неторопливых ударов. Хатаке задирает голову кверху, опуская руки, и, задумываясь, разворачивается. Бросает, что выйдет через пару минут. Ткань сминается в сжимаемых пальцах, отчего остаются тёмные, едва заметные полосы от сгибов. Кожа на затылке покрывается неизбежными мурашками.

_«...только бы ничего не натворил...»_

Наруто сидит за столом, взбалтывает стакан с кофе по кругу, не замечает подходящего Какаши. Пальцы, обхватившие края, краснеют от нагревающегося фарфора, горят своим огнём, когда Хатаке оказывается позади и опускает ладони на его плечи. Пепельные волосы безобидно щекочут нос фыркающего Узумаки.

— Почему кофе так странно пахнет?

— И всё-таки... я здесь не просто так же, да? 

— Не беспокойся об этом, Наруто. Ты просто гость... кажется, мне нужен новый кофе...

Какаши отходит, растрёпывая его волосы, и пожимает плечами. Насколько сильно бы он не хотел, чтобы тот раскрылся, он должен отступить, пока не появились новые шрамы внутри. 

Но мысли продолжают так же гореть в ожидании чего-то невозможного. Какаши разворачивается к Наруто спиной, собираясь включить телевизор для фона, хотя бы для своих мыслей. Но босые ноги на паркете и обвивающие поперёк талии руки останавливают на месте. Твёрдый лоб упирается куда-то между лопаток.

— И всё-таки... Какаши-сенсей... спасибо, что позвали... 

— Не...

— Какаши-сенсей... _если бы_... — над кухней провисает даваящая тишина. — _...если бы я..._

Хатаке прикрывает глаза, вспоминая, что оставил вино рядом с кофе, в упаковке, смахивающей на шоколадный сироп. Но это волнует меньше слетающих настроек в системе головного мозга. Он просто надеется, что с Наруто всё будет в порядке. 

— Ты _уже_ пьян?

— Возможно… мне просто нужно кое-что... послушать... — руки обхватывают крепче, — давайте будем честны...

Узумаки едва слышно выходит вперёд, заглядывая помутневшими голубыми глазами в глаза Хатаке. Запутывается пальцами в волосах, подцепляя маску, и неуверенно тянет на себя. Какаши ощущает горячее дыхание на своих губах и ведёт головой в сторону, так что поцелуй мажет по щеке, останавливаясь где-то за ухом. Мурашки непослушно разбегаются по всему телу. 

— Наруто... 

— _Просто попробую..._

_«...лучше бы ты ударил меня кулаком...»_

Узумаки ждёт, неосознанно ведёт губами по шее, чтобы после зацепиться за нижнюю губу Хатаке, оттягивая. Пропустить через себя разряд тока от слетающего полустона. Какаши не должен, просто не должен давать ему надежду. Мягко отстраняет от себя, отводя взгляд в сторону. 

— _Пожалуйста..._

Хатаке сглатывает, нервно прокусывая горящую губу, отдходит назад, но Узумаки делает шаги следом, тянется снова и снова, пока ноги того не упираются в ножки стола. Пока руки предательски не запутываются в горящей оранжевой рубашке под чёрной толстовкой. Наруто рвано выдыхает, когда Какаши подхватывает его, сажая на стол и снова отстраняясь. Цепляется взглядом за красные щёки, за припухшие губы и часто поднимающуюся грудь под одеждой.

— Давайте это останется только между нами... я хочу дать вам что-то взамен... 

Наруто широко улыбается. Какаши запрокидывает голову, переводя сбившееся дыхание, чувствует сбегающие по шее капли холодного пота и осознанный, обжигающий взгляд. Пальцы сжимают столешницу, когда Узумаки слабо подаётся вперёд, сцепляя ноги за спиной, целует мягко, ненавязчиво обхватывая лицо ладонями. Сердце заходится в бешеном ритме, когда светлая голова падает на плечо, словно зарывается в тепло, исходящее от тела. 

— Мне нравится наблюдать за вами... 

— Думаешь, я смогу быть им? 

— Я могу быть честным с самим собой, врать самому себе же... но потом всё пойдёт по пизде и я не смогу ничего сделать, кроме как поддаться... 

Хатаке фыркает.

— Настолько доверяешь? 

Какаши проходится пальцами по волосам, пропуская через пальцы пшеничные пряди, проходится по загривку на шее.

— Какаши-сенсей... 

— Что?

— А вы правда красивый... и, знаете, мне уже есть девятнадцать, разница в пять лет не настолько большая... просто будем честны… я стану Хокаге, директором вместо Цунадэ, буду висеть на стене почёта школы «Коноха»... и однажды, я вас перегоню... _Какаши-сенсей..._

Какаши улыбается, и Наруто готов надолго запечатлеть этот день в памяти, потому что видит его улыбку в первый раз.


End file.
